The Star Scoop
by AltruisticE
Summary: Bella is a famous writer and interviewer for The Star Scoop. She thinks her job is mega boring. But when she interviews a mysteriously handsome actor, will it be love? Or will it be hate? Friendship? It's for them to decide! AH AU PUT UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey hope you like this story!!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**BPOV**

Another day of writing and interviews. Great. I love writing and journalism but it gets boring. I haven't gotten any real celebrity interviews for three months. All I get are extras in movies and stunt doubles now. Did they demote me without my knowledge? I've been thinking of quitting lately, but apparently I can't because I am the best journalist they ever had at The Star Scoop magazine. The Star Scoop is where you get all of the latest dish on all the celebs. Thousands of people subscribe to this magazine every month. I am the most famous journalist known in the country. Ms. Isabella Marie Swan. This all happened because of The Star Scoop.

I opened my laptop that was on my bed and check my email for new updates on anything. One new message. It's from the Scoop.

_**Hey Bella,**_

_**I got a big interview for you. It's a surprise. Come to my office on Wednesday for the details.**_

_**~ Phil**_

I smiled with joy. Finally!! I got to tell Alice.

I called Alice on my speed dial. Alice Brandon is a famous fashion designer and my BFF. We met when I had to interview her about her new clothing line. We became very fast friends. Every single member of her family is famous. Both her parents acted in many famous plays on Broadway, her older brother, Emmett, is a famous pro wrestler, and her adopted brother, Edward, is a famous actor. I heard a lot about them from Alice but I never actually met them yet.

"Hey, girl! What's up?" Alice said when she picked up her phone.

"I finally got a major interview!"

"Really!? OMG. Who is it?"

"I don't know. I'm getting the info on Wednesday."

"Wow! This is totally epic! Let's celebrate by shopping!"

"Alice!" I whined. "Can we do something else for once other than shopping?"

"Please Bella? Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please?"

"Okay." I caved "You know, for a pixie you can be really annoying."

"I try," she said in a playful tone. "See you in a few. Bye!"

"Bye!" We hung up. I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I was done, I dried myself and stepped in my walk in closet, courtesy of Alice for making me get one. I changed out of my simple shorts and tank top into a pair of skinny jeans and a fitted, v-neck green shirt with a white spaghetti strap under it.

KNOCK-KNOCK.

I slipped my cell phone into my purse while I got the door.

"Hey Jelly Belly!" Alice exclaimed using the nickname she calls me.

"Hey Al! Ready to go to Wonderland?" I said enthusiastically, it's our inside thing. Alice laughed. When I shop with Alice I usually call the mall Wonderland because she enjoys shopping so much and it's like her personal heaven, and my personal hell.

"Yup. I sure am!" she exclaimed. "Let's go!" We hopped into her yellow Porche and drove off.

Once we got to the local mall near my apartment, we literally ran into the stores. Alice squealed with joy when the new Armani store opened. She dragged me to the store and started tossing me clothes. I groaned internally. Shopping is not my forte, so to speak. It's more of Alice's, obviously, but when she's on a role like this you could never stop her dragging you all over the place. I sighed in annoyance when we went to another store. Alice squealed when the new summer collection caught her vision. Even though she can drive me crazy with clothes, I love her like a sister. She hauled me into the dressing room with a pile of clothes. I looked at the pieces of clothing Alice placed in my arms. I sighed again and tried on the clothes. Wow. I don't look half bad. Most of them clinged to my slender body and showed off my curves. I walked out of the dressing room to show Alice and she squealed with delight while I covered my ears. She paid for the clothes ignoring my protests and dragged me to another store.

You could never stop a pixie.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!!! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**BPOV**

My feet were hurting from walking and my arms hurt from carrying bags. It seemed like Alice bought the entire mall from how many bags I was carrying.

Once we got to my apartment, we set down the shopping bags and started to talk about random stuff on our way to the couch to watch TV. After fifteen minutes I decided to order pizza for the both of us.

"Hey Al, want your usual?" I called while heading toward the phone.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I chuckled. I ordered half pepperoni for me and half veggie special for Alice.

Thirty minutes later...

KNOCK-KNOCK.

I opened the door to a man with blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was carrying a pizza box. I subtly inhaled the sweet smelling aroma. Yum!!

"Hi," the delivery guy said. "Did you order the... " he trailed off to look at the receipt, "half pepperoni and half veggie special?"

"Yes," I said. I quickly grabbed my purse and dug out my wallet. "How much is it?"

"Uh... $7.94." I counted the exact amount of bills and coins and handed them to the guy. He took the money.

"I'm Mike, by the way," he said while handing me the box.

"Bella."

"Okay. I know that we just met and all that but um..." he trailed off and bit his lip. "would... you like to... go out with me sometime?" he said the last part more slowly than the others.

"Oh. Uh... sorry I don't date." I said apologetically.

"Uh... okay," he said starting to feel awkward. "um... thank you for ordering at Aunt Helen's Pizza." I nodded and closed the door as he started to walk away. I had a feeling that had I hurt him. Oh well.

Once we finished our food Alice got

up from the couch.

"Okay I'm going to unpack some stuff," she said.

"Need any help?"

"No I got it." While I was at work yesterday, Alice brought in some of her stuff using the key I gave her. All the stuff's in her new room (which she strictly told me not to go in until she finished redecorating). She poked her head out of the open door after a minute. "Hey is it okay if I sleepover? Cause this might take a while."

"You don't have to ask, you technically live here now."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, please stop asking," she said in an exasperated tone. I heard Starstruck by Lady GaGa from across the room a few minutes later.

"Hello?" Alice said when she answer her phone. "Ok... no prob... no Jazzy it's fine... Thursday is fine... stop apologizing I understand... ok... ok... ok... love you... bye!" I heard a phone click and a swooning sigh. Jasper Hale is a famous actor and Alice's steady boyfriend. They met at a movie premiere and it was love at first sight (according to Alice). His sister is Rosalie Hale, supermodel extraordinaire. I interviewed her one time and she acted like a real bitch, but I found out that she was in a bad mood and she was really pissed when someone tried to flirt with her. She's currently dating Alice's biological brother Emmett. When I told her I knew Alice and we are best friends, Rose and I became fast friends and we hang out when she's not busy, but unfortunately today she was busy. She always saves me from Alice and Wonderland.

I walked to my room and opened my laptop to check my email. One message from The Scoop:

_Hey Bella,_

_Just wanted to give the heads_

_up that, you're not interviewing one person but four people. I know it's not a big deal to you but I just wanted to let you know. Like my last email, I'll give you the details on Wednesday._

_See you then,_

_Phil._

I closed my laptop and headed to the TV. I turned on an old sitcom. After to what seemed like ten minutes, I decided to check on Alice to see how she's doing. I switched the TV off and headed toward her door. When I was about to knock, Alice opened the door.

"Bella! You can see my room now!" she yelled. She didn't know I was standing in front of the door so that caused her to yell in my face.

"Um... I'm standing right here." I said waving.

"Oh. Okay," she said a little surprised by my sudden presence. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room. "Ta da! Behold my room!" she exclaimed. I gasped.

Her walls were painted to what looks like a creamy-pink with intricate designs in different colors. The ceiling was painted a navy blue color with silver paint in the edges. The floor was three-fourths burgundy carpet shaped like a crescent and the one-fourth was tan hardwood flooring where a computer desk stood. The gold curtains on the window looked elegant and beautiful as it draped the window. Next to it stood a queen size bed with a silver headboard that said "Alice" in beautiful lettering. The bed sheets had different colors on it and the same designs that were on the wall. Near the bed was a door which I assumed led to her giant walk in closet. I looked to my left to see a bookshelf full of books and CDs. This whole room just screamed Alice. {Alice's room is what my dream room would look like}

"Wow! Alice this is amazing!" I said still awestruck.

"Thanks. I still have to get my clothing designs, my mannequin, and a couple more boxes of my clothes and fabric then I'm officially done." she said.

"Jeez. If I designed this room, I would have never thought of this," I said pointing to the floor/carpet. She smiled.

"Yeah, I thought of that idea when the people were installing the carpet." I nodded and walked to her bed and sat down. I bounced on it a little.

"Nice mattress," I complimented.

"Thanks, it's Tempor-Pedic," she said smiling. "Oh, I just remembered..." she ran into her closet and pulled out a large box that said "PICTURES", "I need your help hanging these up." I nodded and walked toward the box.

It took us two hours to figure out where to put most of the pictures and artwork she had. We decided to continue tomorrow since it's already 11:26 PM. We said our goodnights and went our separate ways.

I brushed my teeth and changed into my shorts and tank top. I climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

**Review PLEASE!!! Happy 4th of July tomorrow!!! =)**


	3. Chapter 3 Before the Interview

**READ THIS-- Sorry for the wait. I got writer's block. Please read my other story Forbidden Love I need help with the most crucial part of the story. Chapter 2 and the Author's Note will explain it all. Happy Reading!!!! =) I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! but that would be awesome if i did...(=**

* * *

**BPOV**

**Wednesday**

I woke up with my neck feeling stiff. I checked the clock: 7:54 am. Alice should be awake by now. Just as I was thinking that, Alice burst into my room with a bag from Burger King and a

cup of coffee.

"Mornin' sleepyhead!" she exclaimed.

"Morning," I said groggly. I sat up in my bed.

"I bought you some food from Burger King and and BK Joe, I hope you don't mind," she said while handing me the bag.

"Thanks Alice," I said as I grabbed it. I set the bag down on my end table and yawned.

"Kay, I gotta go. Good luck interviewing! TTYL!"

"Ok, see you later!" I said as she bounced out the door. I stretched and yawned again. I got out of my bed and grabbed my laptop. I checked my email. One new message:

_**Bella,**_

I know you won't have time to prepare, but the interview is today. I'm sorry that I'm telling you this now. The actors that will be there will be extremely busy the whole month and our

deadline for the issue is the end this month. Once again I'm so sorry for the inconvience. I need you to be here before 9:30. See you soon.

- Phil

Great. If I have time I'll come up with a few questions before hand. I sighed and grabbed the bag and walked toward the kitchen. I set the coffee down and dumped the food out on the

counter. Mmmm, french toast sticks.

* * *

I finished my breakfast and threw away the containers and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. After my shower, I quickly blow dried my hair leaving it

just a little bit damp.

I headed for my room and headed toward my closet until I noticed a note taped to the door. _Alice._ I exasperatly sighed and opened the note.

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**I know that you will have to do the interview today (and no I didn't look at your email). I want you to look nice so I bought you an outfit, and just in case you don't wear what I got you, I**_

locked your closet. Good Luck!!!!

_**Luvs ya,**_

Alice

After I read the note and curiously check my closet to see if Alice was lying. I tried to turn the knob but it was locked in its place. I groaned again. I turned around and noticed the outfit on  
my bed. It was a dark blue shell top and a black pencil skirt. _Really Alice, really?_ I sighed and changed into the outfit. I put on some light make-up and put my hair in a side ponytail. I

checked my clock on my end table. 8:45. _I should better get going._ I headed towards my front door and opened in my coat closet. I looked through my limited amount of shoes and

noticed a paper with a yellow star on it. Alice chose peep toe wedge heels that were about two inches. _Ugh, I swear, Alice will be the death of me._ I could barely walk in one inch heels

yet alone two inch. I groaned and grabbed the shoes and quickly put them on. I grabbed my purse and walked slowly to the door trying not to trip. I staggered a little but I kept my

balance. _I am definitley not used to this._ I made my way out the apartment building safely and got in my old Chevy truck. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.

**READ THIS-- Yeah... this chapter is short but it's necessary. The interview is coming up in the next chapter!!! Im planning on an APOV, BPOV, EPOV, and JPOV. So, expect a long chapter. _Read my story Forbidden Love... help is needed!!!_ =) AltruisticE**


	4. Chapter 4 Still before the Interview

**READ THIS»»» Sorry it took so long... (writer's block and school) and my computer broke so I am typing this on my dad's laptop. I hope you like this chapter here is where the interviewees (or whatever you call them) are revealed!!! (One of them is obvious, one of them is implied, and the other two are not random named people *wink wink* let's just say... one's hairy and one's scary. lol that rhymes! Awesome! Okkkkkk... Happy Reading!!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! never have, and unfortunately never will =(**

* * *

**APOV**

**IMPORTANT!!»»» I MADE A MISTAKE!! Alice's last name is Cullen not Brandon. I forgot to change it before I published the first chapter. I am really sorry for the boo-boo. Sometimes my mind slips from my grasp.**

I woke up at 6:15 beating my alarm clock that was set to 6:20 in the process. I hopped out bed and skipped to my closet. I changed into a knit dress with a gray empire waist, magenta bust, and navy blue color for the skirt. I put on my favorite silver heels with the magenta bottom and grabbed my cell phone. I put on my black cardigan and slipped my phone in my Chanel bag.

I walked out of the apartment building and got in my beloved yellow Porche 911 Turbo. I decided on getting food for Bella since she is not up yet and I know she loves the French toast at Burger King. I parked in front of the entrance and hopped out of my car. I opened the door and got hit by an aroma of food. _Mmmm... Yummy! _I stepped in front of the register and smiled brightly at the tired employee.

"Hi!" He jumped a little at my perkiness at this early in the morning. _Yeah... I know how you feel. It's summer and you have to work early._

"Um... welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?" I scanned quickly over the menu.

"I'll... have... an egg and cheese croissandwich **(did I spell that right??) **and an iced coffee, and a french toast and a small coffee," I said as he punched in stuff on the cashier. "Oh, and can you make that french toast to go?" He nodded and told me how much. I gave him the right amount of bills and he handed me a coffee cup. I filled it up with regular coffee and put in two creams and a packet of sugar just how Bella likes it. The guy told me my order's ready. I picked up the tray and headed for a seat. I sat in a booth and started opening the wrapper of my food. I ate while humming to a song that has been stuck in my head since I heard it on the radio today.

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me papa-paparazzi,  
baby there's no other superstar that know that I'll be papa-paparazzi  
promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine  
baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me papa-paparazzi_

I finished my coffee and threw away the remainings. _I don't know why Bella say I'm hyper when I drink coffee... I don't feel hyper... I think..._I grabbed the bag and skipped to my Porche. I bounced in my seat excited for some reason. _Hmm... I guess I am hyper. _I backed out of the parking lot and drove my usual speed toward the apartment building. At stop light, I suddenly had this strange feeling that Bella gonna interview today. I parked in front of my newly opened boutique and used my key to get inside. I ran to the back room where my new designs I just made layed on a table. _I knew I needed this one day..._I quickly grabbed the dark blue shell top and black pencil skirt and layed it flat in the backseat of the car. I pulled out and drove to the apartment. I parked in the spot next to Bella's ancient truck and skipped/bounced to Bella's, I mean, mine and Bella's apartment. I stopped mid step when I just realized something. I reminisced Jasper's and my conversation yesterday.

~!~!~!~

_"Hello?" I said._

_"Alice, I have to tell you something." Jasper said quickly._

_"Ok."_

_"I can't make it to lunch with you tomorrow."_

_"No prob."_

_"I'm sorry! I know you are probably mad at me right now."_

_"No Jazzy it's fine."_

_"We could eat on Thursday. I got nothing going on on that day."_

_"Thursday is fine."_

_"I'm sorry, it's just that the interview for the Star Scoop got pushed to tomorrow and I couldn't get out of it."_

_"Stop apologizing I understand."_

_"Ok good that has been clawing at me since I found out," *talking in the background* I heard him swear under his breath. "Babe, I got to go. I'll call you after the interview."_

_"Ok! Love you!"_

_"Love you too!" He said in the voice that makes me swoon._

~!~!~!~

_Aha! I Bella needs this outfit for the interview! _When I got in I checked the clock. 7:54. I set down the outfit on the table I walked to Bella's room with the bag in my hand already having a feeling that she will wake up now. I opened the door to see her looking at her clock.

"Mornin' sleepyhead!" I exclaimed.

"Morning," she slurred and sat up on her bed.

"I bought you some food from Burger King and a BK Joe, I hope you don't mind," I said while I handed her the bag. She took it and said.

"Thanks, Alice." she set it on her end table and yawned.

"Kay, I gotta go. Good luck interviewing! TTYL!" I skipped out the door.

"Ok, see you later!" I heard her say. _I better sneak in the outfit before she chooses something I will yell at her for later. _I grabbed the outfit and walked into the bathroom with the door slightly open so I could see when Bella gets out of her room. After a few minutes, her door finally opens and she walked out with the Burger King bag in her hand. Once I knew she couldn't see me, I tip toed in her room and placed the outfit on the edge of her bed. _I better lock her closet as well so she won't wear something else. _I got the key I kept in my end table drawer that locks Bella's closet. I shoved the key in the knob and turned it. I wiggled it to make sure that it was locked. I grabbed a piece of paper from the drawer of her end table and got a pen. I wrote her a little note and taped it to the door. I skipped out of her room and checked to see if she was still in the kitchen. I heard the shower running in the bathroom. I hurried to the coat closet and scanned through her shoes. I sighed frustrated. _Err! All she has are three pairs of shoes! What is wrong with this woman!? _I dug through a bag in the bag of the closet and pulled out black peep toe wedge heels. The heels were about two inches but Bella should really learn to walk in heels. I ran to the kitchen with the shoes in my hand. I rummaged through the drawers and found star post it note pads. I placed one on the shoes. I put them back in the closet and rushed to get my purse. Running in heels is not a problem to me but for Bella... I hope she's alive when I get home. I skipped/ran/bounced out to the floor hallway and locked the door. _I hope Bella likes her surprise!_

* * *

**BPOV (On her way to Scoop Building)**

I parked near the entrance of the building and carefully got out of my car. I opened one of the double doors and walked pasted the front desk. Since The Star Scoop is so huge, we have an entire building for the magazine. That's why this building is called Scoop Building. I knocked on the door of Phil's office.

"Come on in, Bella," he called. I opened the door and walked inside. "Sorry for the late notice."

"It's fine. I thought of a few general questions I could ask on the way here."

"That's great! Ok, they will be here at 10, so you better be ready by then."

"Sure thing. Uh, you never told me who I'm interviewing."

"Oh, right ok," _Please don't be another baseball player. Please don't be another baseball player. _"They are the cast of _Secret Keeper_ **(made up title)**, you know that new spy movie, only the main male cast is able to come. The girls rescheduled for next Wednesday." _OMG! I wanted to see that movie ever since I saw the first trailer._

"Really? Wow that's great! I really want to see that movie!"

"Awesome! It could start a conversation." I nodded and took out my voice recorder. I checked the clock. Twenty more minutes. I sighed and looked over my questions. The questions were general and vague but it's better than nothing. Now that I know what the movie is I have a more wide range of questions to ask. After I finished writing them I checked the clock_. Hmm, they're late_... I got up from my seat and walked over to Phil's office. I knocked and he called for me to come in.

"They're not here yet," I said.

"Yeah, they just called. They got had to take a detour because the road's being fixed. They should be here in probably ten minutes." I nodded and walked out the door. The ten minute wait was longer than I expected it to be. After probably five minutes, I started pacing. Then the other five minutes, I sat down and started humming. All the actors are pretty famous in this movie I heard. The trailer I saw was only teaser so I didn't see who they were. A knock on the door startled me.

"Bella, that's them!" I opened the door only to be tackled by a hug.

"Bella!" It was Jasper.

"Jasper?" He let go of me and nodded. "You're in _Secret Keeper_?" He nodded again. "Why do people not tell me these things?" I rhetorically asked. He laughed. I gestured him inside along with the other actors, _James Tracker_,_ Jacob Black_, and... _Edward Cullen_.

* * *

**READ THIS»»» Hooray! Another chapter finished!! I know in the last chapter Author's note said I would have the interview this chapter, but I already took too long to put this up and a longer chapter will take me another month so i promise to have the next chapter up in no time. Ok REVIEW! PLEASE! Your reviews will make the update faster!! =)**


	5. AN

**Sorry that this is not a chapter, but i wrote a new story. It's on my profile please give it a chance and review. THANK YOU!!!**

**~AltruisticE~**


	6. Chapter 5 Interview

**READ THIS»»» Hey! INTERVIEW TIME!!! YAY!! Ok I'm going to get the ages straightened out so you guys know how old they are:**

**Bella**: 24

**Alice**: 24

**Edward**: 25

**Jasper**: 25

**Jacob**: 23

**James**: 26

**Emmett**: 26

**Rosalie**: 25

* * *

**BPOV**

They all sat down on the long couch and I turned on my recorder. I looked over my notes. I didn't have enough time to come up with more questions. *Well, when in doubt, wing it out. or whatever they say.* I sat down on the chair across from the couch and put my hands on my lap.

"So, how you guys all doing?" I asked. They all answered in a 'good', 'fine', etc. I nodded. "So Secret Keeper is based on a comic book series, am I right?"

_Jacob_: "Yes, there are so many issues that I'm surprised that it fit two hours."

_James_: "Yeah, there's um... what is it... 70 or 80...? Right?" He turned to Jasper and Edward.

_Edward_: "Yeah, somewhere around there..."

_Jasper_: But it felt like it was more than that." They all nodded in agreement.

"So, you guys read them all?" I asked.

_Jasper_: "Yup, it was torture."

_Edward_: "Jazz, it wasn't that bad... it was actually pretty interesting."

_Jasper_: "Yeah, but reading all of them..." He trailed off figuring out what to say next.

_Jacob_: "They were pretty long... but enjoyable." James nodded agreeing with him.

"This movie's getting pretty big, huh? It's like everywhere I look there's Secret Keeper signs and stuff."

_Jacob_: "Yeah, I'm freaking out." At the mention of this he looked a little terrified.

_Jasper_: "It's cause, you're new in the business, man. That's how I was when one of my movies was a hit." He layed a calming hand on Jacob's shoulder.

_Edward_: "I'm a little freaked out too because I'm not used to seeing my face everywhere I go."

_James_: "Our poses in some of the posters look really awkward. In one, where each crouching down in different angles. That one was the most awkward of them all."

_Jacob_: "Oh yeah, dude, I look really cool there."

_Edward_: "You think you're cool because you were wearing sunglasses." He joked while rolling his eyes. Jacob scowled at him.

_Jacob_: "Sunglasses make you look cool."

_Jasper_: "I have to agree with you on that..." He said looking at Jacob.

_Jacob_: "Why, thank you." He said in a southern drawl.

_Jasper_: "No problem." He said in the same accent. I laughed.

"It seems like you had fun working on this movie."

_Jacob_: "Yeah, it was buckets and buckets of fun."

_Edward_: "Yeah, I really wish there was a sequel..."

_Jasper_: "Yeah, dude, that would be awesome."

_James_: "I couldn't agree more." I nodded.

"So, how was it like working with a director that has done a ton of movies based on comic book series?"

_Edward_: "Oh, it was great. He's a really layed back type director."

_James_: "Yeah, he didn't pressure us or anything."

_Jacob_: "He even told us we could come up with our own moves."

_Jasper_: "But he could be wierd at times..."

_James_: "Oh, right, yeah..."

"Oh, I forgot to ask. What's this story actually about? What's the movie's plot?"

_Jasper_: "Well, it's about two guys named Xavier and Zeke, who are played by Jacob and I, who work at a spy agency called the ISA, which stands for the International Spy Agency, and they welcome their newest member named Jeremy who is played by Eddie-boy over there," points at Edward, "and the head spy named Damian, played by James, assign them train him in combat and spying around and all that.

_Jacob_: "And a lot of events that happen in the movie are based on the events that happen in the comics."

"The plot seems like the movie is nothing special."

_Edward_: "Oh no, it's not. There's so much action that it's really hard to explain."

_James_: "Yeah, you have to see it to believe it."

I continued to ask more questions. I concluded the interview and we all got up off our seats.

"It was really nice meeting all of you." I said.

"It was really nice to meet you too." James said shaking my hand longer than necessary while staring at me with a look that made me uncomfortable. *Doesn't he have a girlfriend, or something?* I nodded.

"Yeah, great meeting you!" Jacob said pulling me into a one arm hug.

"See ya later, Bells. I gotta meet with Alice now." Jasper said as we hugged. He pulled out his cell phone and jogged out the door to use it since there's no signals in this room, but before that he waved me 'good-bye'.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Bella. Alice has told my family a lot about you." Edward said.

"She has told me a lot about you too." We stood awkwardly for a few minutes after that.

"Well I better go before the guys assume stuff..." He chuckled a little.

"Ok, nice meeting you." We shook hands then after he unexpectedly kissed the back of my hand. I blushed, and he gave a crooked grin and walked out the door.

* * *

  
**READ THIS»»» Awwww!!! Yay!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love your comments.**


	7. Chap 6 EPOV, then BPOV, then EPOV again

**READ THIS»»» Sorry it took so long... I didn't have that much inspiration for this  
chapter until now. Sooooooo... on with the story!!! Happy Reading!!! I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

* * *

**EPOV (before the interview)**

I got out of bed and stretched. Today I have an interview today with The Star Scoop. My co-stars will be doing the interview with me. I ate scrambled eggs and some bacon and brushed my teeth. I changed to a brown button up and dark wash jeans. I rolled up my sleeves and slipped on my sneakers. I got my car keys and headed to the door. Jasper lives in the apartment building beside mine so we car pool if we are going to the same place, so in this case we are.

I slid into my silver Volvo and stuck my key into the ignition. I pulled next to Jazz's car and called him to let him know that I'm here. He got out shortly after and he slid into the passenger side.

"Hey, Ed, how's it going?" He asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"I'm doing good, man. How are you?"

"Good, good. You excited?"

"Why would I be excited for an interview?"

"Because Bella will be there..."

"Jazz, I never met Bella."

"Yeah, but you guys seem perfect for each other."

"Is Alice rubbing off you?" I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know, can you tell?"

"I never heard a guy say something like 'You guys seem perfect for each other'. So, yeah..."

"Oh..."

"That's good, actually. You need more hyperness in you."

"I have the right amount."

"Now you do." Alice can influence someone better than drugs can influence. I received some of my stubbornness from her. A flashing sign was in the lane I was in. It said 'DETOUR TURN LEFT'. I swore under my breath. _Stupid road closings!_ I made a sharp turn to the left. Jasper held onto the handle over the door.

"Great this will make us a few minutes late for the interview." Jasper said.

"We better call them to let them know," I said.

"Already on it." he said as he took out his cell phone. I heard the beeping of the numbers as he typed in the number from their business card. "Hi, this is Jasper Whitlock... yes, we just wanted to let you know that we are doing to be a little late. There is a detour down at Central Street... I don't know, road fix, I guess... probably about ten minutes..." He looked at me for confirmation. I nodded agreeing. "Yes... ok thanks. Bye." He closed his phone ending the call. "They said they'll wait for us." he said to me. I nodded.

"Good, I don't like rescheduling."

"Yeah, they're a pain in the ass." he said agreeing with me.

"I wonder if James and Jacob got into this situation..."

"Oh right! I'll call them." He took out his cell phone and dialed quickly. "Hey, Jake, are you at the Scoop building?... oh, really?" I turned right on Jackson Lane. "We just turned on that street... yeah I called them... ok... see ya, bye." He hung up.

"They got detoured too?"

"Yeah, their a block away from us. They said just turned on Jackson Lane then turned to-" I turned to Graduate Drive. "yup that street."

"Ok, their probably parking by now 'cause this is the street where the Scoop building is." I turned to a huge gray bricked building. I noticed James' car parked near the front door. I parked next to them and cut the engine. We got out of the car and made our way to the main doors. Now that Jasper mentioned it, I do feel a little excited. Alice told me her friend and soon to be roommate, Bella, is an interviewer here, she talked about her as much as she talks about the new designs in her new line (which is all the time). Jasper knows Bella too, obviously. I wouldn't be surprised if he gave her a big bear hug right when he steps into the building. He talks about her as much as Alice does. It looks like she got everyone wrapped around her finger.

We met up with Jake and James and walked into the building together _I wonder what Bella looks like?_ By Alice's and Jazz's description she has long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Dude, that turn to the detour was crazy!" James said.

"Yeah, they should really provide more space for the person to turn." I said in agreement. We stepped in front of the information desk. A lady with poufy highlighted hair looked up from what she was doing. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. James' eyes rolled and I crossed my arms feeling uncomfortable. Jasper looked around without moving his head and Jake faked smiled to the lady.

"Hi, we are here for an interview." he said breaking her out of her trance.

"U-um, o-o-of course. R-Right this way..." She led us to a hallway with several doors. She stopped at a door that read B17. "Just knock and they'll be ready for you." she said while looked at her feet.

"Thank you." I said to her. Her eyes widened. She nodded curtly and walked away.

"Jeez, it's like she never saw a celebrity walk through the Scoop building before. I bet stars come here for interviews on a regular basis." James said in an exasperated tone.

"I bet she does that every single time one approaches her." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Is someone going to knock or what?" Jake said annoyed. I couldn't help but agree with him. Jasper stepped forward and knocked. Once the door was completely ajar he lunged at the person.

"Bella!" he exclaimed while he gave her a hug.

"Jasper?" He nodded. _Her voice sounds like little bells..._ "You're in Secret Keeper?" He repeated his answer. "Why doesn't anybody tell me these things?" He laughed and I cracked a smile. She gestured us inside. I looked at her only to be stunned by how beautiful she is. Her curly brown hair was swept to the side held together by a pony tail holder, the color of her shirt complemented her creamy skin magnificently, when I looked in her eyes they were pools of chocolate fudge. She had a heart shaped face with a pointed nose and full lips. She gave us a smile and walked to her seat. I joined the guys on the long couch. She turned on her recorder and looked at us.

Bella continued to ask us about the movie and what's it like on the set. We had good laughs at parts. She concluded the interview after she was done. We got up off the couch.

"It was really nice meeting all of you." she said.

"It was really nice to meet you too." James said shaking her hand longer than necessary. That got on my nerves. I did not like the way he looked at her. She nodded, obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah, great meeting you!" Jacob said pulling her into a one arm hug.

"See ya later, Bells. I gotta meet with Alice now." Jasper said as they hugged. He pulled out his cell phone and jogged out the door, but before that he waved her 'good-bye'. _Dude, he is so whipped._ Bella and I were the only two people in the room.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Bella. Alice has told my family a lot about you." I said. _It's true, she just can't stop talking about you. I'm glad she didn't stop._

"She has told me a lot about you too." she replied. We stood awkwardly for a few minutes after that.

"Well I better go before the guys assume stuff..." I chuckled a little knowing that it was highly likely they will.

"Ok, nice meeting you." We shook hands then I kissed the back of her hand. She blushed bright red, and I gave my crooked grin. I walked out the door glancing back once.

**BPOV**

I sighed and slumped back in my chair. I turned to my recorder and realized that I never turned it off after the interview. I pressed the square stop button and took out the tape. I slipped it in my purse so I could work on editing at home. I went into Phil's office to let him know that I will be going. Once I got to my truck, I dropped my purse on the passenger seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

**EPOV**

I went to my Volvo and saw Jasper talking on the phone. I unlocked the car and got inside. Jasper got in shortly still talking to Alice. He hung up after an 'I love you'.

"Dude, she whipped you bad!"

"Shut up, Eddie!"

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Whatever..." James and Jake waved at us while they drove off. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road. "Hey can we stop by McDonald's or something, I'm starving." he asked after a few minutes."

"Ok, I'm hungry, too." We pulled up to the drive thru and ordered our usuals. The cashier stared at us and we just smiled at her. We got our food and drove off.

"Hey, can you drop me of at Bella's or Alice's... Bella and Alice's place? I need to talk to Alice." he said through a handful of fries. I'm surprised I understood him.

"Sure, where do they live?" He told me the directions and we headed off. "Dude, you and Alice are attached at the hip. How long have you been dating?" I never paid attention.

"Next Friday will make it two years..."

"Wow, it's been that long? It feels like only yesterday I gave you my protective brother speech..." We laughed. Jasper looked nervous.

"I'm planning on asking her to marry me." he blurted. We stopped at a stop light. I turned to him.

"That's great, man! When are you proposing?"

"Next Friday... Is it ok, if I marry your sister?"

"Of course, dude, you're like a brother to me. I know that you make Alice happy so you don't have to ask for my approval. Don't ask Emmett either because he might yell it to the world, knowing him." He laughed.

"Haha, yeah... thanks, man."

"No problem." We pulled into a tall apartment building. I parked next to a rusty red truck.

"Come on, let's go. Alice hasn't see you in a while." I got out of the car with Jasper. I followed him to their door. He knocked and the door opened abruptly.

"Jazzy!!" Alice squealed and lunged into my friend arms. They shared a sweet kiss and he set her on her feet. She looked at me and jumped me  
into a hug.

"Eddie!!" I staggered back by her force.

"Hey, Alice! Nice to see you, too." She pulled us inside.

"Bella! Edward and Jasper are here!" I whipped my head in the direction where she called. Bella appeared moments later. Her hair cascaded down her back and she changes her clothes into simple jeans and a t-shirt. She came towards us and smiled.

"Bella, long time no see!" Jasper said. She laughed lightly while looking down. She looked up and I met her gaze. We stared into each others eyes, and for some reason I couldn't look away.

* * *

**READ THIS»»» YAYY!! I really liked writing this chapter. It's longer than my average length of writing. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**READ THIS»»» Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Writer's block... Aaaaalllllrrrriiiiggghhhtttt... Happy Reading!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!  
**

**

* * *

BPOV**

When I saw Jasper and Edward walk in through my apartment. I couldn't help but smile at Edward. His eyes are so beautiful that I just can't look away. Different shades of green filled his irises with a glow. I can't pull away, I just can't...**  
**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

I looked back and forth between Bella and Edward. I saw Jasper was doing the same thing.

"Should we do something?" he whispered.

"Um... I don't know..." I answered still looking back and forth.

"They'll have to stop eventually right?"

"I don't know. Look at them. It's like their eyes are bearing into each other's souls."

"Or they they got something in each other's eyes and they're looking at it..." he said while shrugging. "Ow, I was just kidding!" I hit his forearm.

"Well, don't say stuff like that! I have this feeling that their meant to be together."

"Like we are?" We smiled.

"Yes, exactly." We kissed sweetly. Wow, first we were talking about our friends' conditions at the moment then it transitioned into a little fluffy moment between Jasper and I... okay...

Several minutes later I decided to intervene between my brother and my best friend. I cleared my throat loudly. They didn't budge. I did it again and their heads snapped to my direction.

"Greetings! Welcome to Earth! We come in peace." I said as I made that Star Trek hand sign thing. Jasper did it with me. Edward and Bella blinked rapidly.

"Um, hehe, sorry about that." Bella said blushing.

"Eh, it's alright. You two looked so cute like that." I cooed. They both blushed really hard and Jasper laughed. I joined him shortly. "Come on, let's watch a movie!" I ran to DVD cabinet. I looked through the titles and caught a glimpse of something. I pulled out a VHS. "What's this doing here?"

"Remember when VHS's were popular..." Jasper said.

"Yup, those were the days... and now they're dead." Edward said.

"Yeah, I don't really see them anymore..." Bella said.

"OMG, yeah..." I said as I realized that. "Okay, guys, what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Action!"

"Romance!"

"Horror!" They all said it at the same time. Bella, sitting on the couch between Jasper and Edward raised her eyebrows at Jasper.

"Why, horror?" She was never a one for scary movies.

"Horror is amazing!" He exclaimed. Edward chuckled.

"Horror is horrifying, that's why that call it horror."

"That's what makes it amazing!" She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bella, please!" Jasper pleaded with her. _She's going to cave._

"Ugh, fine, but shouldn't we get Edward's and Alice's opinion too." Edward shrugged.

"I'm good with anything. I just yelled out a random genre." She turned to me.

"Well... I go with whatever Jazzy wants... Sorry." She pouted. _Err, that pout!_ I smiled apologetically. I scanned through the genre-batized shelf and found 'horror'. It consists of scary stuff and anything that has to do with blood and gore. I chose the perfect movie that will be enjoyable to the guys and also appease Bella, and me sort of. "Ready to watch, Sweeney Todd?"

"There's singing." Edward complained.

"I'm down with that," Bella said as her face brightened, "What's it about anyway?"

"Well, it's about this dude, Sweeney Todd played by Johnny Depp who kills people who walks into his barber shop." Bella scrunched up her nose when Jasper said 'kills'.

"Why did he do that?" Jasper shrugged.

"I don't know, he hates people?"

"And there some people from Harry Potter there, that dude who played Caius in New Moon, and the guy who played Brüno and Borat. I also love their costume designs." I gushed.

"Okay, at least there's singing. That will appease me."

"I knew it would!" I placed the disc in the DVD player and hit play.

Even though the blood wasn't that realisitic, it's still pretty gross to watch. I mean it's rated R, how can it not be gross? I hid in Jasper's chest when Sweeney slit another man's throat. I looked over at Bella and saw her hiding in Edward's chest. He was trying to soothe her. I looked at his face and saw so much affection in his eyes. _Gosh, I mean they just met today and he already looks like he's in love with her._ Sweeney slit another throat and I chanted 'ew' in Jasper's chest.

When it was over, I took out the DVD and put it back in the case.

"So... who wants lunch?" Bella asked filling the silence.

"Ooh, I could order some pizza." I suggested.

"Perfect!"

"Excellent!"

"Alrighty!" They all said at the same time. I skipped toward the phone and dialed the pizza place near our apartment.

"Hey what do y'all want?"

"My usual!" Bella exclaimed. I could hear Spongebob's laugh coming from the TV.

"Sausage!" Jasper said.

"Veggie!" Edward said. Oh, I forgot to mention. All my family members are vegetarians. We all established that a few years ago. I said the order and they told me it will arrive in forty-five minutes. I went back to the couch area to see Jasper and Edward tickling Bella's stomach.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" she screamed. They kept on tickling her. I raised my eyebrows and put my hands on my hips.

"What's-ahhhh!" Jasper and Edward grabbed my arms and pulled me down on the couch next to Bella and started tickling my stomach too. Our screams and giggles echoed the apartment. They finally stopped tickling us. Bella and I breathed heavily, catching out breath. "What was with all the tickling?" I asked her breathlessly.

"I'll tell you later," she responded in a whisper. We turned around and Jasper and Edward were laughing hysterically. I glared at them. Jasper caught my gaze and stopped laughing immediately. I turned my glare on Edward. Tears were streaming down his eyes and he was clutching his stomach. I cleared my throat loudly which made him finally stop.

"Sorry..." he apologized.

"It's ok, brother." Spongebob was still on the TV.

"How about we watch more Spongebob 'till the pizza gets her." Jasper suggested, filling in the awkward silence. Each of us responded with a different answer but they all agreed.**  
**

**

* * *

READ THIS»»» I know this is sorta random and a filler, but I needed something to fill the gap between some stuff. Sooooooooo.... REVIEW!!! Please!!! and review if you like Sweeney Todd and pizza!!!! =)  
**


	9. Adoption?

**Hey all... It's been a while... Anyways, I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time. I'M SOOOOO SORRY! There are reasons for that.**

**First, I am still in school and have a very hectic social life. Two, my creativity and inspiration for these stories are nonexistent now. I'm currently in some sort of Twilight withdrawal phase (if there is such a thing...) and my feelings for it are very ambivalent.**

**I am not going to continue writing my stories. I know a few of you guys have alerted a couple of my stories recently, Again, I am truly sorry for this inconvenience.**

**BUT, if anyone is still interested in my stories and would love to play with them and see how the stories will unfold in your creative minds, I will be putting them up for adoption. Just PM me if you would like to take over one of them. FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!**

**You can do whatever the heck you want with them. If you want to start the whole story over and add you own little twists, be my guest. If you want to change some chapters and work your magic to 'em, go right ahead. If you just want to change the entire plot that is totally irrelevant to the initial plot, please don't do that. you would just be wasting your time when you could just make a whole new story.**

**(For those people reading Forbidden Love, I have started writing the rewrite, like, a few months ago... it didn't really work out as planned. I never finished the first chapter... so... yeah... sorry about that...)**

**If no on wants them, then they will be deleted along with my entire account and you will never see them again!**

**Pretend my stories are puppies... no one wants to see puppies die...**

**So PM me please *insert smiley face*, AltruisticE**


End file.
